Remote control of vehicles allows a user to control parts and functions of the vehicle in an area located away from the vehicle and without physical interaction between the user and the vehicle. Remote control of movable partitions (e.g., vehicle doors, windows, sunroof, trunk) of a vehicle presents some challenges since the user, located remotely from the vehicle, may not be aware of unfavorable conditions and safety hazards related to controlling (e.g., opening, closing) the movable partitions. As such, Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standards include strict regulations for remote control of movable partitions to minimize the likelihood of death or injury from accidental operation of movable partitions. Remote control of vehicles, and particularly of movable vehicle partitions, can be facilitated using virtual reality techniques.